Tod Looks Like A Vixen
by TheDragonSaver
Summary: Nick has a... problem that Judy just stumbled into. Watch as the two deal with the revelation through various hijinks as Nicole Wilde takes on Zootopia. (a gender-swap story) Rated for some suggestive themes and topics.
1. The One Where Judy Walks in on Nick

Judy Hopps was excited for Nick and her TV night. Every week the two of them would get together to watch a movie or a TV show, and tonight was the premiere of the latest season of "Star Fox," a space opera that starred a mercenary team of space animals that fought for the freedom of the galaxy against the evil scientist Andross.

Using the spare key that Nick provided her, Judy walked into his apartment to find everything set up on the coffee table, but the fox in question was not present in the main room.

"Nick, I'm here for our TV night," Judy called. Not getting a response, Judy put down her own snacks on the table and walked over to Nick's bedroom, knocking on the door. "Nick, are you in there?"

"Um… I'm in the middle of something, Carrots," came a voice from the other side. It _sounded_ like Nick, but there was something off about it.

"You okay in there?" Judy asked.

"Everything is fine, Carrots, just don't come in," Nick said.

Judy was not convinced that 'everything was fine,' and decided to go against the fox's wishes and opened the door.

"Judy, don't!" pleaded the voice, but it was too late.

The bunny walked in to find a fox, but _definitely_ not Nick. For one, the fox was female, which Nick was not.

"Who are you?" Judy questioned, "What are you doing in Nick's apartment?" The bunny got up the vixen's face and said, "Are you his secret girlfriend he hasn't told his _actual_ girlfriend about?"

The vixen froze, curling in on herself before responding, "I'm Nicole Wilde, sister of Nick Wilde. He's... not here at the moment, and I'm housekeeping for him until he gets back."

Judy's gaze narrowed, "Nick doesn't have a sister, and if he did, I would have known about her."

Nicole sighed. "Fine, you got me. I'm not Nick's sister."

Concentrating, a white light surrounded the vixen, slowly growing and shifting until a male fox stood in her place.

"I _am_ Nick Wilde," said Nick. "Surprise?"

And at that, Judy proceeded to faint.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **New Zootopia story ahoy! This is one that has been on my mind for a while. I find the idea of gender-swapping to be naturally hilarious, so doing a comedy focused story around Nick having this problem was inevitable for me.**

 **Unlike my other story, this one is going to be more slice-of-life and won't have an overarching story. Though some of the characters from over there may appear here and in future Zootopia stories.**

 **Also, this is not in the same universe as the ZHU, it's set in the main movie universe.**

 **Next time we will get the backstory on Nick's situation.**


	2. The One With Nick's Backstory

After Judy woke up (and Nick got some coffee for the ensuing questions), The two of them sat on the couch for a nice, civil conversation about the situation.

"What the heck was that!?" Judy yelled.

…or not.

"Alright, Carrots. Let me explain my tragic backstory," Nick said sarcastically. "But seriously, this is me. And _this_ ," Nick switched back into his female form, "is also me."

Judy paused her panic and took a deep breath. "Okay, but _how_ can you do that?"

Nick sighed. "Well, it all started when I decided to go on a trip to the Nocturnal District during my summer break before Junior year of High School."

* * *

 _ **FlashBack**_

 _I was perusing the stores for some items I needed for a hustle when I came across a peculiar store._

Nick Wilde, age 16, entered a store called "Belfry Potions, Wares, and Predictions." The store was set up like a Halloween store, with various items that probably had use in magic. Nick walked to the back of the store and came to find an old bat lady in typical diviner get-up.

 _If I had known what would happen next, I would have run out of there faster than Clawhauser does for the last donut in the rec room._

"Are you here for your fortune, young man?" asked the bat.

"Um… not really. I've figured my place in life," Nick said.

"I sense unsatisfaction in you. Maybe… you want something more from life?" the gypsy asked.

 _And with that, young naïve me was pulled in._

"Yeah… I am," said Nick. The fox sat down.

"Tell me, what is it you seek," the bat said.

"Well, I wish I could do more for my family. Wish I could have someone see me for who I am. Wish I could get with the ladies, if you catch my drift."

 _It was at that moment that my life changed forever._

Oh, I can help you with that!" said the gypsy. Rubbing her crystal ball, the bat began chanting, "Words that rhyme in stories of fiction, change this Tod into a Vixen!"

"Wait, what- "Nick was about to say, until the lights suddenly dimmed as magic poured from the crystal ball and surrounded the fox, with only a strange mix of a scream and a moan coming out of him as the magic poured into him. When the light faded, Nick groaned, holding his head. He gasped at his voice, sounding _way_ too high-pitched to be his own. "What did you do to me?" Nick asked the gypsy.

"I gave you what you asked for; a way to get with the ladies," the bat lady said.

Nick took a look at _herself_ , noting that she was slightly shorter than before and had certain… assets now and a distinct lack of something down below.

 _And, like any sane mammal, I did the only thing that came naturally._

And thus, the now Nicole Wilde screamed.

* * *

"So, magic is real, and a gypsy cursed you into becoming a vixen?" Judy asked as the story concluded.

"Well, I was able to change back into my handsome self later," Nicole said, "but that's the story for another time. Now then, how about we start our TV night and discuss this tomorrow?"

And so, the two partners on the force had their TV night (and maybe a bit more) to continue this new revelation in the morning.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And so how Nick got the gender-swap curse has been revealed, but how he got to control it has yet to be revealed.**

 **Next Time: Judy finds out about Nick's past love life before she came in the picture.**


	3. The One With The Q&A

**AN: This chapter contains certain themes about gender and orientation that may be uncomfortable for some people.**

* * *

The next day, Judy and Nick were out on patrol for the day. Judy was still acting awkward around Nick because of last night.

"Come on, Carrots," said Nick, "You can't let one experience change your perspective on me."

"I know," Judy said, sighing, "It's just so jarring that I can't help but feel a bit weird around you now."

Looking at the dashboard clock, Nick pulled over to a nearby restaurant. "Well, it _is_ time for our break, so why don't we get your questions out now?"

Nodding, the two officers went into the restaurant to order some food. Sitting down at a table, Judy got to asking Nick some questions.

"So, how does it feel to… change?" she asked.

"Well, at first it was weird and kind of painful, but now it's more like putting on a different set of clothes," Nick said.

"Okay, then who else knows about this?" Judy asked.

"Currently only five mammals. My parents, the gypsy, her nephew, and my boyfriend."

Judy choked on her drink at that. "Boyfriend!?"

Nick just smirked at her. "Come on, Fluff, you had to have expected me to experiment in my younger years, especially with my… condition."

"Sorry, that just caught me off guard," Judy said.

"I could have worded that better," Nick replied, "but don't worry, Carrots, your still my number one."

"So, who was the lucky fox?" Judy asked.

* * *

Judy just stood slack-jawed as Nick introduced her to a certain Fennec fox.

"Finnick? You dated _Finnick_?" the bunny asked incredulously.

"You jealous, bunny?" Finnick asked sarcastically.

"Not even close," Judy deadpanned.

"So yeah, when I first got the curse, I was posing as my twin sister," Nick said. "And then one night Finnick and I went to the bar, we got a bit drunk…"

"You couldn't hold a drink as a chick," Finnick smirked.

"You still couldn't hold out," Nick retorted out. "But yeah, for about a month we dated, until I realized that I still held affection for girls, and I came clean to Finnick and called it off."

"Still a great month, though," Finnick said, "You can always come over for a drink and some 'fun,' Nicky." With that, the Fennec laughed and drove off in his van.

"So, you still love me, even when you're a girl?" Judy asked.

Nick swapped to Nicole and braced the bunny. "Of course I do, Carrots. Not that you mind."

Judy blushed at that. "What? What are you trying to say?"

"Don't give me that, Fluff," Nicole said, "You're a sexually suppressed bunny that only just started dating a fox. I would be disappointed if you didn't look at others a certain way." With that, the vixen gave the blushing bunny on the cheek. "Luck for you, I can provide both experiences for you."

With that, Nicole turned back to Nick, went back to the police cruiser and left Judy a flustered mess. Regaining her senses, the bunny put on a half-smile.

"I think I'm okay with that," Judy said, returning with a new understanding of her partner to the car.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Here is the third chapter, and some big bombshells have been dropped.**

 **I just want to get this out of the way: I personally am straight, but I can understand some people having certain preferences when it comes to their orientation. It may not be "right" by my beliefs, but everyone deserves choice, and I won't judge what you decide to love.**

 **That said, I kept Nick interested in girls as I believe that having people change their sexual preference by gender-swapping to be kind of dumb; your changing your gender, not your mind, so if a boy that was straight was dating someone, changing their gender shouldn't make them stop loving their girlfriend. Nick tried dating Finnick and came to the realization that he didn't love him in that way, thus calling off the relationship. Nick was just a guy trapped in a girl's body, thus he still held preference to woman.**

 **Judy on the other hand is different. I kind of like the idea some writers have of her playing both sides, and this was a way of Nick letting her know that he respects that. Plus, Judy now has the best of both worlds in her boyfriend/girlfriend.**

 **Next time: We take a turn for the silly as we meet the nephew of the Gypsy, along with his friend who won't let Nick live his curse down.**


	4. The One With More Backstory

Nick and Judy were taking the weekend off of work for a little R&R, and also to learn a bit more about Nick's past after receiving his curse. Today they were going down into the Nocturnal District, which was an underground metropolis where many of the nocturnal animals, like Bats, Owls, and others tend to live.

"So, who are we meeting today, Slick?" asked Judy, looking around the district. The Nocturnal District was designed like a big cave, with buildings on both the ceiling and the ground, and scaffolding walkways connecting the upper levels and the lower levels.

"Well, you know how I got my curse, so know you need to know how I came to control it," Nick said.

The two of them came to one of the houses hanging from the ceiling. Ringing the doorbell, Judy was confused when there wasn't a clear sound coming from it, though a bat wearing a grey jacket and purple scarf opened the door.

"Nick, nice to see you!" said the bat.

"Good to see you to, Vex," said Nick. The two shook paws/wings and went inside the house. It was decorated like a normal family house, with pictures of Vex as a child on the walls.

"So, what brings you here," Vex asked, "and who's your girlfriend?"

"This is Judy Hopps," Nick said. Judy shook Vex's hand, the bat congratulating her on her accomplishments. "And were here to talk about _this_ ," Nick continued, changing into Nicole.

"Oh, that," Vex said. "I'm actually busy right now, taking care of the house while mom and dad are out on vacation, so you should come back later- "

"Nick!? Is that you!?" shouted a gruff voice from the other side of the room. The voice was of a raccoon, wearing mechanics pants and a blue and orange vest.

"Oh no. Don't tell me you brought Rocket with you," Nicole said, face-palming.

"Ha ha ha ha! This is too rich!" Rocket laughed.

"He's my partner, Nicky. If he wants to hang out, I can't refuse that," Vex said, shrugging.

"Ugh, fine. Just get him to shut up," Nicole said, pointing at Rocket, "and explain to my girlfriend how you helped me."

"Alright. Come with me," Vex said, taking Judy by the hand.

* * *

 _I first met Nick about a year after he got his curse. It was actually my third aunt on my mother's side that gave him the curse, so someone had to reverse it, as she was too proud to do it herself. However, there was one problem._

"What do you mean you didn't get his name!?" Vex screamed at his aunt.

"She ran out after I gave her what she wanted," the gypsy said, "you know I don't require names to give my magic to."

"Ugh, I can't believe you have that policy," Vex said. Picking up one of the books on the shelf, the bat walked out of the store. "If you don't fix this, then I will."

 _Now, I'm not that great at magic, but luckily, I was the top of my high school class in Latin, so I could cast a spell from my aunt's books. Unfortunately, as the only clue I had was that Nick was a Red Fox, I had to go through the entire Zootopia records one by one to try and find him._

"Wait, how did you have access to the Zootopia records?" Judy asked, stopping the story.

Vex pulled out his wallet and showed Judy a badge baring resemblance to the ZPD badge. "I'm a private eye and work with Rocket as detectives for hire. I've built up a repertoire with them to have certain privileges, which includes records access. Anyway…"

 _After a year of going to every known fox in Zootopia, I finally found the Wilde residence._

Vex knocked on the door of a two-story house in the residential district, a middle-aged vixen coming to the door.

"Hello, young one, what are you doing out her by yourself?" asked Mrs. Wilde.

"I'm here to meet your son," Vex said.

"Oh, sorry, but Nick isn't home right now," Mrs. Wilde said, "He's been out with his father for a year actually."

"Well, then this is the place I was looking for," Vex said, walking in past the vixen.

"Excuse me. I will not let a stranger enter my house, especially a kid in elementary school," Mrs. Wilde huffed.

"First of all, I'm 10. Technically I'm in Middle School," Vex said, "and second, if you want your son back, I suggest you let me handle the curse."

 _I then explained everything to Mrs. Wilde and then went up to Nick to reverse the curse._

* * *

"However, if you want to know everything, there are some stipulations to the curse," said Vex. "First of all, Nick has to change at least once a month or the curse will return tenfold."

"Tenfold? What's that mean?" Judy asked.

"Imagine being in heat, but worse and it doesn't go away," said Vex. "Second of all, when he's Nicole, Nick can be a bit more… flirty with other people."

"Well, that's not much different from how he his normally," Judy said. The two of them walked back into the main room, only to find Nicole and Rocket in a passionate make-out session.

"Nick what the heck!?" Judy screamed.

Nicole stopped smooching the raccoon at looked over at her girlfriend sheepishly. "Sorry Carrots, but he started it."

"But you didn't say no either," Rocket said with a shit-eating grin.

"We're leaving," Judy said, grabbing Nicole's arm and dragging her out of the house.

"I told you. She can get _very_ flirty with other people," Vex said.

Ears burning, Judy left the two detectives and took her boy/girlfriend to get home and give him/her a stern talking to about relationship boundaries.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And more backstory has been revealed.**

 **Vex, my OC, has been introduced into the main Zootopia universe now (up until this point he was only in my Zootopia Heroic Universe) along with his partner in crime, Rocket Raccoon. Also, Vex is around Judy's age, being 1 or 2 years older or younger than her.**

 **Nick's curse has also been more fleshed out. The whole "being more flirty" thing is a plot device that will play into more of Nick's backstory and also lead to more hijinks and headaches for our bunny cop.**


End file.
